Fingers of Dawn
by Love From Vikky
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to 'Kiss of the Shadows! More SasuSaku, more interfering people, more mushy kiss scenes!
1. Coming Clean

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Note: ***This is the sequel to "Kiss of the Shadows". ***  
* * *  
Sakura finished brushing her hair and then gathered her things. Today was a  
special day for Sakura. Today was the day that she got to spend a whole day  
with her Sasuke-kun, the boy she loved the most. After the 'Naruto  
incident*'yesterday, the two had hardly been separable. And that is what  
Sakura wanted it to be like.  
She climbed his steps quietly, and then knocked on the door. Almost  
instantly, the black-haired boy opened the door.  
"Good mo-" Sakura began, but was cut off as the boy pulled her in roughly  
by her wrist. She regained her breath and looked at him, shock written on  
her face.  
"What was that all about?" she asked, holding a hand to her chest. "You  
make it seem like the air outside is poisoned!"  
"Sorry, Sakura. I've just been jumpy since..." his voice trailed off, and  
he motioned to the light bruises on Sakura's wrists and the little bite  
mark on her neck. The girl blushed and gently fingered the minor wounds.  
"Eh. Anyway, I brought the cleaning stuff from my house in case you didn't  
have what I needed, and am ready to start as soon as possible." The girl  
surveyed the room she was in. "Tsk. Sasuke, we can start in here if you'd  
like." The boy nodded and waited for instructions.  
"Okay!" she started, walking around in a circle. "You, my dear boy, may  
start by polishing the counter top! I will be scrubbing the oven. If you  
finish before me, you can polish the china dishes. When you finish with  
those, I will instruct you farther." Sakura's natural 'leader skills' took  
over, and Sasuke began his tasks. "We will have your house as clean as a  
whistle by the time I'm done here!" she said, setting about her own tasks.  
It was grueling work. Several times, Sakura had to stretch herself to  
prevent her backaches from getting worse (she has to bend down to get at  
the oven). Sasuke polished the counter, and then went for the dishes. After  
a moment though, he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders.  
"No, no, that isn't how it is done!" chided Sakura and she placed her hand  
on his (which was holding the rag). "Now, let me teach you." The pink-  
haired girl rested her head on his shoulder and guided his hands in little  
circles. "See now, doesn't that work better?" she crooned. The boy turned  
his head and gave her a peck on the cheek before she left to finish her  
chores.  
Two hours later...  
Sakura flopped down on a chair.  
"Whew! I didn't figure that it would take so long just to do one room!" she  
said breathlessly as she looked around at the spotless kitchen. Sasuke sat  
down on the chair next to her, and put one arm around her shoulders.  
"But it looks wonderful," he whispered in her ear. "No one can deny that."  
Sakura nodded.  
"Yeah, but look at the time! I'd best start making lunch, and after that we  
can clean the living room." She stood up, leaving Sasuke's arm resting on  
the back of her chair. "You can go relax or something," she said over her  
shoulder as she looked in his refrigerator. "I will just make something up.  
Boy, you don't keep much around, do you?" she said as she pulled a few  
ingredients out and closed the door. The boy shrugged.  
"Never mind it then, Sasuke! I know just what to make with this!" she said,  
raiding the spice cabinet. "Now you just move along, I'll call you when  
lunch is ready." She focused her eyes on what she was doing.  
Fifteen minutes later...  
"Lunch!" Sakura called cheerily as she set the dish on Sasuke's table. The  
boy shuffled in quietly. The two ate in silence, both conserving their  
energy for the cleaning tasks ahead.  
Eight hours later (getting dull, neh? No more in this chapter, I  
promise!)...  
Sakura sighed and looked out of Sasuke's bedroom window. Rain pelted the  
glass, and thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.  
"Well, at least the house is clean," she said as she loaded the rags and  
towels and other cleaning things back in their containers. "I mean, whoa!  
That was a lot to clean," she said, noting Sasuke leaning on the doorframe.  
"But it is getting late. I'd best be getting home," she said to Sasuke. He  
crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his  
head next to hers.  
"But you will get wet and cold," he said with mock concern. "And you will  
be home alone." Sakura whipped her head around, sending Sasuke off of her.  
"What makes you say that?" she asked quickly, knowing full well that he was  
right. The boy shrugged, and flashed his infamous ultra-sexy smirk.  
"Because your parents are dedicated to their work, and aren't sure how to  
raise a ninja," he said simply.  
"Well, even so, I should be going," Sakura said with a slightly nervous  
smile, looking distastefully out the window. Sasuke resumed his leaning  
position in the doorway.  
"You could stay here, you know," he said softly. Sakura turned to him  
again.  
"But... I mean, my clothes..." she said knowingly, looking down at her  
dusty, dirty garments. Sasuke smiled painfully, forcefully.  
"My mother was about your size, you could wear something of hers." Sakura  
stared at him disbelievingly. "Third door on the right," he said blankly,  
and then walked out of the room. "I'll be downstairs," he called over his  
shoulder.  
Sakura walked dazedly to the mother's room, looking at the clothes in the  
closet lovingly.  
'He will do this for me? I mean, letting me wear his mother's clothes?'  
Sakura thought as she chose a simple black dress with a light purple sash.  
Sakura put them on, noticing how well they did in fact fit as the cloth  
fell to her ankles. She padded silently down the stairs and into the  
kitchen, where Sasuke was staring blankly at the wall, his chin resting in  
his hands.  
"Hey," she said softly, entering the room. He looked up at her, a feeble  
smile plastered forcefully onto his lips. He motioned for her to sit down,  
but she declined. "Thanks," she mumbled, simply standing before him,  
letting his gaze pierce her like needles. She hugged herself with a shiver.  
Closing her eyes tightly for a few seconds, making the chills go away.  
Suddenly, she realized that she was in Sasuke's arms, the back of her head  
being cradled by one of his hands and his chin resting on her *perfectly  
noble* forehead.  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I feel so guilty wearing your mother's  
clothes."  
"No, Sakura, it is good that you do. Today, you filled the house with  
something it hasn't felt for years- love. You've brightened my world and  
helped heal my heart, and it is the least I can do for you," he said, small  
tears in his eyes. He wrenched himself away from her, shaking his head.  
"I'm going to bed, you can sleep in my mother's room if you want," he said  
quickly, before dashing out of the room, and leaving Sakura standing there.  
"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.  
* * *  
* = The Naruto Incident is explained the 'Kiss of the Shadows', so read  
that and you'll understand! 


	2. Thunderstorms and Propositons

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
* * *  
Sakura shivered, despite the voluminous blankets shielding her from the  
cold, wet night air. The chill from the pounding rain had long since  
invaded the room, giving it a ghostly feel. Sakura sighed and threw the  
blankets off of her body, and swung her feet onto the floor, immediately  
cringing from the coldness. She stood up and groped her way down the hall,  
using her fingers more than her eyes until she reached the desired room.  
She stood in the doorway uncertainly, her choices swaying in her mind. She  
took a deep breath.  
"S-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, her voice timid and uncertain. She heard a  
stirring in the boy's bed, and a quick flash of lightening illuminated the  
boy, who was sitting up and looking at her blankly.  
"What?" he asked with a yawn, settling back down.  
"I'm cold," Sakura said, nervous as to her beloved's reaction to this.  
"Then come on in," he said tiredly, making room for the girl so she could  
lie next to him. Sakura nodded and slid underneath the covers, feeling  
immediate heat underneath. As soon as she got comfortable, an arm snaked  
over her and pulled her closer to Sasuke. She gasped inwardly as she felt  
the warmth radiated by him, and curled her head to his bare chest.  
Suddenly, a horrifying thought raced into her mind.  
'Oh my God! Some guys sleep naked!' Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura shifted  
nervously in his grasp, keeping her legs away from his. She suddenly felt  
his cold black eyes bore into her, and looked up to meet his gaze.  
"Don't worry, I sleep with clothes on," he said, love and amusement  
reverberating in his tone. She smiled and relaxed, letting her body drift  
back to his and her head bury itself lovingly into his chest. "I don't  
snore, wet the bed, drool, or have snot bubbles either," he added  
pointedly, earning him a giggle from the girl in his arms. Both smiled and  
looked into each other's eyes.  
"Good night, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, gazing into his onyx eyes.  
"Good night, Sakura," he replied, bringing his lips to meet hers.  
* * *  
Sakura woke to bright sunshine streaming through the windows. She crawled  
out of the bed, realizing that Sasuke wasn't there. She walked downstairs  
and into the kitchen, finding Sasuke sipping coffee. She waggled a finger  
at him.  
"Now, what kind of a breakfast is that?" she chided, going over to the  
refrigerator and pulling out some random items. "I'm making you a good  
breakfast!" She spent the next hour doing so, and by then the small was so  
nice that Sasuke's mouth was watering and his stomach was growling. She  
finally held a platter full of delicious food in front of him, letting the  
smell tantalize his nostrils. When she finally put it down, he dug in like  
he had never eaten before.  
"Wow, Sakura, that was amazing!" he said contentedly as he sat back,  
patting his stomach. He looked over at the smiling girl. "You would  
certainly be useful around here, I usually only eat rice balls!"  
"Ha, if I stayed here, you'd get fat!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke nodded.  
"Well, even so, it's a small price to pay. Now I have a proposition for  
you," he said, leaning over the table and looking into his girlfriend's  
eyes.  
"Maybe you could come over every day after training and cook? I'm sure that  
I'd love to have you," he said, but blushed at his last words. "...Around,"  
he finished, trying not to sound like a pervert. Sakura smiled.  
"Sure, Sasuke-kun! But if I'm to cook around here, I need some more  
ingredients! I'll go to the store," she suggested, but then looked down at  
Sasuke's mother's clothes. "But uh, can I have my other clothes back? I'll  
head home and change." Sasuke nodded, and disappeared upstairs before  
reappearing with her clothes from yesterday. Sakura took them and quickly  
changed in the bathroom.  
"I'm off!" she called happily as she was about to step out the door.  
Suddenly, Sasuke's hand firmly grasped her shoulders and flung her around.  
He pressed his mouth heavily over hers, his kiss powerful and passionate.  
While his kissed her, he shoved an envelope into her hands and broke the  
kiss, turning away quickly and letting the girl stumbled outside dazedly.  
Sakura opened the envelope.  
"Holy Kuso!" she cried. "10,000 yen!"  
* * *  
Sakura stopped in at her family's store to say hello to her folks.  
"What's in the bags sweetie?" asked her mother.  
"Food for Sasuke-kun!" she replied happily.  
"And is that where you've been?" her mother continued.  
"Yup!" Sakura said brightly. "Cooking and cleaning!" Her mother smiled  
patted her on the head.  
"That's my girl!" she said before returning to her work.  
Sakura continued back towards Sasuke's house, but stopped abruptly and  
turned around.  
"Ino-pig," she hissed at the girl who had been following her. The blonde  
put her hands on her hips.  
"What did you mean, 'at Sasuke-kun's house', huh? Have you been trying to  
steal my man again?" asked the arrogant girl.  
"He isn't yours, Ino," Sakura said softly. "Now, if you don't mind, I need  
to go home and change."  
"Fine, forehead girl! But you can't ignore me forever!" Ino called angrily.  
Sakura suppressed a tear and continued her walk home. She was so consumed  
in ignoring anyone who talked to her, that she didn't notice Rock Lee  
sneaking up behind her and putting a sleeper hold on her (I think it's a  
move that knocks the opponent out). The pink-haired girl fell backwards  
into her captor's arms, unaware that she was once again being kidnapped. 


	3. A Favor for Lee

Disclaimer: Last time I say it- I don't own Naruto.  
  
Rock Lee will be OOC because I have never seen him before! I am stuck w/ Shonen Jump's translations, and am only on chapter 15!  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura woke up to bright sunlight. She shifted uncomfortably from her back and rolled over onto her side. It was then she noticed both the feeling of comfortable sheets underneath her and the sound of light breathing. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
She was in a room, decorated well in Earth tones and green. The bed she had been lying on was done all in various shades of green. Her eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Rock Lee, who was slumped in a chair. She pursed her lips angrily and got up, walking over to him.  
"LEE!" she said loudly in his ear. He woke with a jerk, instinctively knocking Sakura away with his fist. She toppled to the floor, nursing a bloody lip. He blinked quickly, and realized who he had hit. His beady eyes widened, and he kneeled down next to her.  
"Sakura-chan! Oh my god, I am so sorry!" he said as he cradled her head in his hands. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Okaaaaay... What the hell is this all about?" she asked, relaxing in his hands (well, it felt nice). He relaxed a bit when he saw her relax a bit, and smiled his blindingly white teeth.  
"Well, Sasuke doesn't treat you right, Sakura-chan," he started bravely. Sakura decided to let him talk. "He doesn't love you like I do. He doesn't appreciate you like I do," he said valiantly. He suddenly hugged her head to his chest (very awkward, really, considering that she is lying down :P). "And I don't want him to hurt you!" Sakura raised her eyebrow again.  
"Um... Lee?" she asked quietly. He looked down at her.  
"Can you let me go?" she asked quietly. He had been pulling her neck uncomfortably.  
"Whoopsies!" he said as he let her go. Her head collided solidly with the hardwood floor. She sat up, grumbling and rubbing her head.  
"Listen, Lee, I know that you mean good and all," she started. "But Sasuke-kun and I are fine. He treats me as kindly as you would," she said, smiling down at him. Surprisingly, he stood up and stood stock still right in front of her. She gulped when she noticed how tall he really was. He looked down at her seriously, and grabbed her chin lightly in his hands.  
"No, he doesn't," he said softly. "I know, I've seen you two. I watch as he kisses you, as he holds you. He doesn't treat you as I would at all," he continued. Sakura felt herself wanting to fall asleep, but feared that if she closed her eyes that he would take it as an invitation to kiss her.  
"I would treat you like a queen, Sakura-chan. No one would ever hurt you again." Before Sakura could move, he had lowered his lips to her, and was kissing her lightly. Both hands left her face, and one trailed lightly down her arm while the other gently stroked her hair.  
She didn't want to admit it, but it felt nice.  
He let his lips linger on hers for well over a minute before pulling away. Sakura stood still, giving him this moment for himself.  
'After all,' she thought. 'This may be his only time with me.' She considered it a favor to him.  
But she was wrong.  
  
* * * 


	4. InoPig!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
An: I am sorry that it took so long to post this. I have been busy! Please do not inquire HOW I have been! Just read and review!  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, Lee-san, may I leave?" she asked as he pulled away from her.  
"No, Sakura-san. You will be happy here," he said simply.  
"No, I won't! Let me out of here, now!" Sakura said, stomping her foot impatiently. She dashed to the door and tried to open it. "Locked," she muttered under her breath. "Crap." She turned back to Lee, who was swinging a set of keys merrily.  
"Lee-san, gimme the keys!" Sakura yelled angrily, lunging at him. He sidestepped easily and caught Sakura around the waist. She looked up at him, her face contorted in rage. She swung a hand at his face, and he dodged. However, he lost his grip on Sakura and she fell to the floor. She moaned and got up, rubbing her head.  
"I don't want to fight you, Lee-san," she said in a dangerously soft tone.  
"You are so cute when you're angry!" he said lovingly, flashing his blindingly white smile at her.  
"But desperate times call for desperate measures." Sakura quickly stood up and lunged at Lee, reaching for a kunai. She hissed angrily when she found her ninja pack and tools missing, but continued her assault. She punched, he blocked- she kicked, her dodged. Finally, after about five minutes of futile attacks, she scored a solid punch across his cheek. His beady eyes widened in shock as he fell to the carpet, a small trickle of blood running from his mouth. Sakura resisted the urge to help him up.  
"Let me go, Lee-san," she said menacingly. Lee struggled up, clutching his swollen cheek tenderly. He managed a weak smile.  
"No, Sakura-san. I will take this beating from you, I will take the verbal assault, I will take your angry feelings- I cannot let you leave." He chuckled slightly, looking at her lovingly. Sakura felt her heart wrench as he looked at her like that- with utmost devotion.  
"Lee-san, I'm sorry about all of this, but I love Sasuke-kun," she said. "I can't change it all." She walked over to him slowly, looking seriously into his eyes and bringing a hand to his swollen cheek.  
"Now give me the keys," she commanded. He bitterly held up the keys, and Sakura snatched them away. She fumbled with each one, trying to fit it in the lock. Lee chuckled from behind her.  
"Those aren't the keys for that lock," he said, his voice a tad too evil for his personage. "I had Ino lock us in from the outside."  
"WHAT? INO-PIG?" Sakura yelled disbelievingly. Lee nodded.  
"We made a deal- I wanted you away from Sasuke, and so did she. You should get comfortable, we'll be here a while." Sakura flopped back down on the bed.  
"You idiot," she muttered. "What will we do about food?" Lee smiled and walked over to the closet. He opened it, revealing a shelf full of non- perishables and assorted foods.  
"I packed for a month!" he said proudly. "By then you will have forgotten Sasuke!" Sakura sighed and flopped down onto her stomach, resting her aching head on the pillow.  
"What happens if it runs out?" she asked.  
"Ino promised to check on us in two weeks!" he said happily. Sakura groaned.  
"Well, now that that is all explained, I'm going back to sleep," she said irritably. She sighed and let herself drift to sleep. 


	5. Sasuke's Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura woke up slowly, taking the way she felt. Wherever she was, it was warm and comfortable. A strange feeling of both security and fear held a firm grasp on her heart. She could hear soft breathing. Sakura sat up promptly.  
Lee sat on a chair, snoring peacefully. One arm was draped around the back of the chair, and his head had rolled to one side. His mouth was slightly ajar, and a small dribble of drool dripped out of it as he snored. Sakura's anger from the earlier hours came over her again, but she suppressed her rage for the moment.  
"Lee-san, wake up," she said, shaking his shoulders. His beady eyes rolled open slowly.  
"Sakura-san, you are awake," he said softly, standing up. He reached out his arms to her. "How about a good-morning kiss?" he asked, puckering up.  
"As if!" Sakura yelled, slapping him across the face. He gingerly rubbed his cheek again.  
"Twice in one day, how awful," he muttered.  
"It serves you right," Sakura said haughtily, crossing her arms.  
"Sakura-san, please don't be cross with me- I'm trying to help you. Can't you see that?" Lee asked. "I just want you to be safe."  
"No, you just want me to yourself," Sakura hissed.  
"Well, true, but let's not continue where we left off yesterday. Let's at least declare a truce," asked Lee hopefully, holding out a hand. Sakura begrudgingly shook it.  
"This doesn't mean that I'm not still angry at you," Sakura added.  
"Understood," Lee said.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" said Ino cheerfully, glomping him from behind. "How are you, lover boy?"  
"Get off me," Sasuke hissed, shoving her away.  
"Oh, come on Sasuke-kun! I KNOW that you're falling for me!" Ino said gleefully.  
"I don't have time to talk to you," Sasuke said coldly.  
"Why don't you have time to talk to me, huh?" asked Ino huffily.  
"I don't need to tell you," Sasuke shot back at the blonde.  
"Oh, I get it! It's forehead girl! She's always coming between us!" Ino said, crossing her arms indignantly. Sasuke started to walk away, but Ino grabbed his arm.  
"Let go," Sasuke hissed angrily.  
"No, Sasuke-kun. You need to forget about forehead girl, she's not coming back," Ino said sincerely. Sasuke glared at her.  
"How did you know she was gone?" he asked, smirking.  
"Well... I... um... what I mean is..." Ino stuttered. Sasuke whirled around and placed a hand to the middle of her ribs, pinning her to a tree. He glared fiercely into her frightened eyes. "Sasuke-kun! Let go!" she squealed.  
"Shut up. What did you do to Sakura?" Sasuke asked angrily. "You had better answer me, or I swear, I'll-"  
"Okay, okay!" sobbed Ino, scared out of her wits.  
"It's about time," he said.  
"I locked Lee and her in Lee's room!"  
"You WHAT?!" yelled Sasuke, tightening his grip on her shirt.  
"Lee put me up to it! He wanted to be with Sakura, and I wanted to be with you!" yelled Ino, almost in hysterics. Sasuke let go of her, and she slumped to the ground.  
"You bitch," he hissed. "As I have hinted so many times before, I extremely dislike you. How could you do this to Sakura?"  
"I just wanted to be with you!" Ino cried.  
"No you don't! You just want to take away everything Sakura has away!" yelled Sasuke, turning to leave.  
"Fine, then! See if I care! Stupid forehead girl's probably fallen for Lee by now, though!" Ino shrieked after him. Sasuke ignored her, his eyes focused solely on the path to Rock Lee's home. 


	6. What are you DOING, Leesan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! WAHOO!!! Read the footnotes for what I want as a gift... heh heh heh.... Every fangirl would!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura flopped down on the bed once again, her muscles rigid.  
"I'm bored," she huffed at Lee, who was pacing nervously.  
'She's so tense,' Lee thought worriedly. He mentally snapped his fingers.  
"I know exactly what you need, Sakura-san!" he said cheerfully. She quirked an eyebrow quizzically.  
"What may that be?" she asked. "I'm dying to do something."  
"Well, you won't be doing anything, but you'll be physically benefiting from it," Lee explained patiently. Sakura was definitely suspicious now.  
"What do you mean?" she asked carefully.  
"Just lie down on your stomach," Lee said simply. Sakura fingered a kunai, but did as he said. She snuggled her face into the pillow comfortably. She watched as Lee walked across the room and over next to her, holding his hands down to her.  
"Wait a second! I know what you're going to do!" Sakura shrieked suddenly. "EEEKKK!" (No, it probably isn't what you're thinking...) * * *  
  
Sasuke had stopped outside Lee's house, trying to assess the situation. He had no idea which room was Lee's, but decided to search each part of the house.  
"EEEKKK!!!"  
A shriek came from one of the rooms. Sasuke pinpointed the sound to be coming from the top floor. The boy hurriedly forced his way through the front door and up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lee-san!" gasped Sakura as she struggled underneath his hands.  
"Hold still, Sakura-san!" he grunted, trying to hold her down. "Calm down!"  
"No way! I am not doing this!" Sakura shrieked. She squirmed free of his hands and stood on the other side of the room, kunai held defensively.  
"I wasn't going to hurt you," Lee said in a soothing tone.  
"Then what were you going to do?" Sakura asked angrily.  
"I was going to give you a massage!" Lee said defensively, pleading his case.  
"Oh," Sakura said, lowering her kunai. "Sorry... heh..."  
"Now will you lie down?" Lee asked, his voice actually sounding impatient for the first time.  
"No," Sakura replied.  
"Why not, Sakura-san?" asked Lee.  
"You're going to stick your hands up my shirt," Sakura said, matter- of-a-fact-ly.  
"That's it, Sakura-san! You're going to relax, whether you like it or not!" said Lee, striding over to Sakura. Before she could move, he had grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder.  
"Put me down!" Sakura shrieked angrily. Lee tried to gently place her down on the bed, but lost his footing and landed on top of her. Sakura's eyes were wide as he landed solidly on her, his face to her neck. Before she could even react, the door opened.  
"Well, well now- this DOES look awkward, doesn't it?" asked a familiar cold voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, here's my ideal birthday gifts-  
  
Sasuke and Itachi coming to real life and giving a strip show!!! Perverse, yes, but still worth it! Reviews! Good reviews! On all my stories!!! 


	7. Evening One of Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Sorry about the wait!  
  
* * *  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" gasped Sakura. Her dark-haired lover stood in the doorway, looking only mildly surprised at the position she was in. "Get off me!" grunted Sakura, shoving Lee to the floor. He was drooling and had little hearts in his eyes.  
"Let me guess- it isn't what it look like, right?" Sasuke said with a smirk.  
"Exactly," she replied, sitting up in bed. "I think I'll let Lee explain," she said.  
"He is in no condition for interrogation. C'mon, let's go," he said, holding out an arm. Sakura sidled under it, resting in on her shoulders.  
"So, how did this whole mess start?" Sasuke asked as they exited the house together.  
"Well, I had done the shopping and was headed back to your house..."  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura and Sasuke sat on his couch that night, watching television together. Sakura's parents had gone on as second honeymoon and wouldn't be back for a week, and Sasuke had agreed to let Sakura stay with him. Now, at eight o'clock that night, Sakura had snuggled up close to Sasuke, her arms wrapped around his waist in a gentle hug. One of his arms was snaked around her waist and the other rested simply on his lap. It was very peaceful.  
"Sasuke-kun," said Sakura sleepily. Sasuke looked down at her.  
"Hm?" he replied.  
"I was wondering..." she started, a bit flustered.  
"..."  
"I mean, um... How long will all of this last?" she asked slowly.  
"How long will what go on?" he asked.  
"This!" she said, moving away from his grasp. "How long will we be able to go on like this? How long will it be until your need for power consumes you, and you run away from me?"  
"Sakura," said Sasuke slowly, reaching out towards her. She pulled away.  
"I'm serious, Sasuke-kun! I know you better than anyone! All I want to know is how long this will last," Sakura said, almost in tears. 'These have been the best memories of my life, and I want to know if I'll ever experience them again!" She let Sasuke pull her into a hug and plant butterfly kisses on her forehead.  
"It will last as I long as I can make it last," he said reassuringly. "You will always have my heart, no matter what happens," he said, tilting her head up and making her eyes meet his. "And can I say safely that I will always have yours?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.  
"Y-yes," stuttered Sakura, gazing longingly at him.  
Sasuke leaned down, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers and tightening his hug. Sakura brought her hands, wrapping one around his neck and one hand stroking his cheek. Sasuke shivered into their kiss, and his tongue flickered across Sakura's bottom lips, seeking entrance into her mouth. Sakura parted her lips slightly, granting him access. Sasuke pushed Sakura gently down to the carpeted floor, resting his body over hers. Sakura moaned softly into the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders. He pulled his hands from her waist up to her arms, running his fingers lightly up and down them, sending chills through her body. Sakura's eyes suddenly flicked open, and she pushed against Sasuke's shoulders, forcing him away from her body.  
His eyes opened, and he lifted himself away from her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing Sakura's back.  
"Not tonight, Sasuke-kun- we wouldn't have stopped," Sakura explained. Sasuke nodded and leaned on Sakura's shoulder, placing his arm around her shoulder as they went back to watching TV. 


	8. Sasuke, Stop Peeking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning, finding herself lying next to Sasuke in the living room. His arm was draped over her shoulder in a loose hug as he slept, and Sakura felt herself blushing as she studied his face. His lips were parted slightly, and steady breath emanated from between them. A tiny twinge of pink graced his pale, smooth complexion. His hair was tousled slightly. Sakura smiled and carefully slid out from underneath his arm, trying fiercely not to wake him. She had just managed to stand up and take her first step towards the kitchen when a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle.  
"Stay," Sasuke quietly ordered, and Sakura lied back down next to him obediently. He never once opened his eyes as he pulled her into another hug, pressing her body protectively against his. Sakura curled up into a little ball and snuggled into the soft fabric of his shirt. He placed one hand on her waist and used the other as a pillow for her head, his fingers tangled lovingly in her cherry blossom locks. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes peacefully.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura made sure that Sasuke was sleeping again before pulling away from him. She padded softly up the stairs and to his room, where she had left her bag of clothes. She chose an outfit that looked very much like her usual, except in black and white. Sakura closed the bedroom door halfway. The pink-haired girl quietly unzipped her red top and folded it, humming softly. Next, she removed her bra and threw it into her bag, reaching down to grab a new one. She straightened up and was about to put it on when she heard sensed a chakra nearby.  
Sakura turned her head to the door, just to check that no one was watching her. Her emerald eyes widened and she softly gasped as she saw Sasuke in the doorway. A shocked expression lanced vividly over his facial features. Sakura defensively crossed her arms over her chest and suddenly felt very vulnerable. A familiar feeling of exposure washed over her- she had felt it when Sasuke had bandaged her stomach after she fell out of a tree (see 'Kiss of the Shadows').  
Sasuke couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but nothing else. Her smooth, toned stomach was bare under his gaze, and the button to her pants was undone. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her mouth was parted in silent words. Sakura turned away from him, blushing furiously.  
"Sasuke-kun," she said, trying to catch her breath as it caught in her chest.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura," Sasuke said quickly. "I shouldn't make excuses, but the door was part way open and I just assumed-"  
"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly. Sasuke nodded and closed the door, leaving Sakura back to her dressing. Sakura sighed in relief as he left. She had felt so vulnerable and exposed when she had seen him looking at her, and it was a frightening emotion. She quickly finished changing and opened the door, intending to make breakfast.  
"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, coming face to face with the boy as she stepped out of his bedroom. He smiled awkwardly down at her.  
"I have to change," he said simply, brushing past her and closing his bedroom door behind him. Sakura made her way down to the kitchen silently and dutifully began making breakfast.  
"Sasuke-kun..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
I got a review (will not mention who- there have actually been a few over the past three stories _) saying that there should be a lemon sometime between these two- YOU VOTE NOW!!!  
  
Yay or nay? I or die? Yes or no? Oui or non? Hai or iie? Si or no?  
  
VOTES PLEASE!!! 


	9. Feelings, Only Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
AN: Sorry 'bout the lack of updates! Been busy with my start of high school...  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked as she served Sasuke his breakfast.  
"I don't care," he said simply.  
"No, you do care. I will make you care. Sasuke-kun, you need to learn how to have a bit of fun," Sakura said. "I know that you aren't so cold anymore, so don't act it," she lectured sternly. "You need to start enjoying yourself- remember, you are only young once."  
"Okay, fine then," Sasuke said between mouthfuls of food. "You know what I want?"  
"Aside from revenge, what?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
"To be with you," Sasuke spat out, them covering his mouth. "What I mean is, um..." he stuttered, trying to regain his cool. Sakura giggled and pulled the hand away from his mouth.  
"Don't be shy now, this is progress," she said happily. "You're actually feeling emotions other than anger right now- like embarrassment," Sakura comforted, seating herself on the table next to his breakfast. "Now, eat, I know exactly what to do," Sakura said simply. Sasuke obeyed, munching down his breakfast quickly. Sakura cleared the dishes, and filled the sink with water.  
"Dishes?" Sasuke asked.  
"Of course. Now, you just go and do whatever, I'll be done in about ten minutes," Sakura said, but quickly took in a breath of air as she felt something swoop down upon her. She dropped the plate she had been holding, but a hand caught it and dropped it in the sink.  
"Scared you," Sasuke whispered into her ear as he snaked his arms around her waist. Sakura smiled with relief as she mixed the soap into the water.  
"Yeah, you got me," she replied simply as she washed the dishes. She giggled as Sasuke trailed little butterfly kisses down her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. His unwound his arms from her waist and held her hands with them, guiding her hands as she washed the dishes and waited for whatever they were going to do that day.  
  
* * *  
  
AN: Sorry to interrupt, but I'm just laughing at how everything they do is romantic! Washing dishes- oi vey! Now, back to our story.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what ARE we doing today?" Sasuke asked as Sakura dragged him into the forest.  
"Well, we haven't been training since the whole Naruto incident, so I thought we could spar or something," Sakura said sweetly.  
"Oh," Sasuke replied.  
Sakura stopped in a clearing, and motioned for Sasuke to move along in.  
"You can train for a bit, I'm just going to nap a bit," Sakura said, and he nodded. She sat down at the base of a tree, watching as Sasuke removed his shirt, revealing his tight, perfect muscles. Sakura blushed as she watched him warm up with the usual stretches, but slowly let herself nod off into a light snooze.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasuke pause his training for a moment to look over at the sleeping girl nearby. A smile crept onto his lips at the sight. He stopped his training completely, small beads of sweat dripping down his bare chest and torso. He hesitantly walked over to Sakura, knelling down in front of her. He picked up his neatly-folded shirt, lifting Sakura's head away from the tree ever so slightly so that he could slip the cloth behind her head. The last thing she would want was bark in her hair, after all. Sasuke's mind wanted to go back to training, but his heart and body were almost frozen to the spot. The breath caught in a lump in his throat as his gaze fell upon her face, trailing her features.  
The perfectly shaped, pink lips were parted slightly, her breaths coming slowly and evenly from between them. The thin shafts of sunlight filtered through the dense foliage and fell upon her smooth, pale skin and made her look almost as if she were glowing. Her thick, long lashes graced her closed eyes, and her eyebrows were held in a content position. Her cherry-blossom pink locks fell daintily over her features, and Sasuke hesitantly held out a quivering finger to move them away from her face. He smiled to himself, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Sasuke stood up and went back to his training.  
"That girl," he said fondly. 


	10. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura woke up after about two hours. Sasuke was sitting beside her, dozing lightly. She smiled and shook his shoulders lightly.  
"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.  
'Sakura, you're awake," he said, opening his eyes.  
"Just woke up," she said with a smile. "How was training?"  
"Good," he replied simply, standing up. "Now what?"  
"Let's play a little game," Sakura said with a sly grin.  
"Like what?" Sasuke replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"A little race. Kind of like tag. Whomever catches the other off guard first wins. We can even place bets," Sakura explained.  
"Okay then. How about... whoever loses has to do whatever the wined says for an hour," Sasuke suggested with a smirk. Sakura glared at him competitively.  
"Make it two hours," she said.  
"Feeling confident, huh? One day," Sasuke said, his smirk even larger and his eyes glinting evilly. Sakura blanched, but stood tall.  
"Fine! I'm not backing down from that bring it on!" she said confidently.  
"You're going to lose," he taunted.  
"Oh, shut up you. We start one hundred feet from each other, and begin on my mark. Got it?" Sakura said.  
"Fine," Sasuke said, walking away one hundred paces.  
"Begin!" Sakura shouted.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasuke smiled confidently, knowing that he would win. He pulled out a kunai and sped towards Sakura. She gasped and leapt into a tree, trying to defend herself. She held out her kunai defensively, avoiding him. She dashed from tree to tree, looking over her shoulder every now and then to see how close he was. He was about ten feet behind her, and gaining.  
Sasuke smirked, knowing that he was only playing with Sakura. He was purposely letting her stay ahead of him, but not to too much longer.  
Sakura gritted her teeth and sprinted away with all of her energy. She knew that Sasuke could beat her, but there wouldn't be much he could have her do that she wouldn't normally go about doing. Still, she forced her body to run.  
Sakura felt Sasuke bearing down on her, and she swiftly turned and struck out with her kunai. He blocked it with his hand, grabbing her hand. Sakura quickly twisted her arm and pulled away from him, running again.  
'I need to find a moment when he isn't on guard!' Inner Sakura screamed, panicking. She was so consumed in her plotting that she didn't notice Sasuke until he was running right alongside her, grinning. She gasped and screeched to a halt, trying to run the other way. Sasuke quickly grabbed her forearm and twisted it behind her back, snatched her other wrist tightly and also bringing it behind her back, disarming and totally disabling her. Sasuke stood behind her, his body pressed against her. Sakura breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly. Sasuke lowered his lips to her ear.  
"I win," he whispered, nipping her ear affectionately. 


	11. POLL! VOTE NOW!

OKAY NOW!!!  
  
Again, I ask you to vote.  
  
And I want definite, spirited, confident answers. No 'well, I don't know' business.  
  
Lemon or not?  
  
Make up my mind!  
  
Thanks you.  
  
Votes will be tallied on September 7th at midnight (or around then).  
  
I'll let you know the results in the next chapter (which won't be up until I get votes!).  
  
And I need at least fifteen votes, and I won't update until I get at least that many!  
  
Now then: Lemon? Yes or No?  
  
Thank you, and have a nice day! 


	12. Care for a Slice of Lemon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Oh yeah- and a little bit for everyone! For those who voted no and for those who votes yes! SO NO FLAMERS!!! But I booted it up to an R anyway, to be safe.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasuke lowered his kunai and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, kissing her cheek from behind her. Sakura's rapid breathing slowed as she slowly relaxed in his grasp, the desperation from their little game now leaving her body in shallow breaths.  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said breathlessly as the boy trailed little butterfly kisses down her neck, "maybe I should make lunch." Sasuke's kisses hardly wavered for a second.  
"Hm," he mumbled in response. Sakura freed herself from his arms, fixing her hair which had become slightly mussed from her previous struggles. She shook her head to clear her mind, and walked back to the house hand-in-hand with Sasuke.  
  
* * *  
  
It was after lunch. Sakura had made rice balls and ramen, for lack of anything better to make. Sasuke hadn't said a word of complaint, but instead kept one of his hands on hers the whole time, as if protecting her. The resident butterflies in Sakura's stomach were fluttering madly the whole time, out of both nervousness and ecstasy.  
Sakura was rather nervous though, Sasuke had hardly let her out of his sight all day. It was unnerving the way he would just stare at her, something unreadable glittering in his eyes.  
But now they were sitting in Sasuke's living room, reading together. Sakura had insisted that Sasuke indulge in some literature every now and then, so she was reading to him now. She sat cross-legged on one side of the sofa, and Sasuke's head rested in her lap. Every now and then Sakura would peek underneath the book to make sure that Sasuke hadn't fallen asleep- he was that relaxed.  
"I know I could make you happy. I know I could make you happy. I can give you a full and happy life. We will have a happy family. I promise you your welfare will be the main concern of my life.  
"I felt a desire to run away..." Sakura read aloud to Sasuke, using one hand to run her fingers through his hair as she read.  
"Why would she run away?" asked Sasuke quietly. Sakura lifted the book so that she could see his face.  
"I thought that it would be obvious- she doesn't love him, and he seems to be madly in love with her. She'll crush him if she refuses," Sakura explained patiently.  
"I still don't get it," Sasuke replied.  
"Imagine this- you leave on a mission that will take a few months, leaving me behind. One day, the Hokage shows up at my door and says that you've disappeared, and are presumably dead. Lee-san shows up and proposes to me, promising to make me happy. What would I do?"  
"I suppose so..." Sasuke sighed. "But I seriously doubt that is going to happen," he added. He sat up, using one hand to gently stroke her cheek.  
"Huh?" Sakura asked.  
"I wouldn't leave you alone," Sasuke whispered softly, bringing his lips to hers. Sasuke brought his other hand up, cupping her face lightly as the kiss slowly deepened. Sakura's eyes closed slowly as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him tightly to her. The dark-haired boy's hands strayed away from her face, slowly drifting to the back of her head then down to her back. His fingers clutched at the red cloth, and the two slowly toppled down to the floor. Sasuke's tongue begged entrance through Sakura's lips, and she opened her mouth invitingly. His hands moved up and down her back desperately as his tongue explored every part of her mouth. Sakura moaned slightly into the kiss as her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt. Sasuke broke the kiss for a heated second.  
"I will never leave you," he whispered breathlessly before bringing his tongue back down to hers, the kiss fiery and passionate. Sakura tugged at the Sasuke's blue shirt, and the boy obliged by bringing his hands away from her waist and pulling it over his head. He flung it away carelessly. Sakura's hands rubbed up and down his muscular back, tingling his nerves and driving the boy nearly insane.  
"Sakura," he whispered heavily as his hands rose from her waist to her shoulders, pinning her to the floor. He seemed to change his mind though, and the agile fingers drifted down to her chest. Sakura moaned as he touched her. His groping only lasted a few seconds though, as his hands moved up to the collar of her red blouse and nimbly began unzipping the small metal piece. As soon as the zipper was sufficiently lowered, he nearly tore the cloth as he lowered the sleeves of her shirt from her arms.  
Sakura lay beneath him, her heaving chest only covered by the white lace of her bra. That familiar feeling of vulnerability crept up on her, but she shoved the emotion aside and tried to replace it with love and trust. She was very successful, in all honesty.  
Sasuke's eyes roamed down her body, that unreadable emotion in his eyes again. His eyelids slid down seducingly as he went back to his kisses, his hands sliding beneath the straps of her bra. Sakura closed her eyes and placed her full trust in Sasuke as he slowly began to slide the flimsy cloth away.  
And then the doorbell rang.  
  
* * *  
  
Haha! Sasuke doesn't score! Gahahahaha! NO FLAMERS!!! Please review! (I hope that was a little better than the first part of my lemon on 'Forgotten Paradise'. I try to improve (not that I'm a pervy writer or anything.)) 


	13. Pest Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Sorry it took so long! Been a bit busy!  
  
* * *  
  
Sasuke wrenched open the front door angrily, his eyes filled with annoyance and his mouth twisted into a displeased frown. He glared down at the person who dared interrupt his 'special time' with Sakura.  
It was Naruto. The blonde boy grinned up at him goofily, completely ignoring the fact that Sasuke was shirtless and angry.  
"Hiya there, Sasuke! Can I come in?" Naruto said quickly, his typical grin plastered on his face. He didn't wait for Sasuke to reply, simply shoving past the boy and burying his face in the refrigerator. By now, the veins in Sasuke's forehead were twitching madly and he closed the front door slowly, turning to Naruto.  
"What are you doing here?" he hissed, deliberately not losing his temper.  
"Man! You don't got much here! Hasn't Sakura, like, fed you recently?" Naruto asked, still digging around in the fridge, oblivious to the murderous feelings from across the room. After about five minutes of frantic searching, Naruto sighed and closed the refrigerator. He peered out of the kitchen and spotted something worth his interest.  
"Naruto, what are you doing here!?" furiously seethed Sasuke.  
"SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNN!" Naruto yelled, running towards the girl. Sakura had merely poked her head out of the living room, wondering what was going on. She didn't dare go outside the room, in fear of revealing her partial nudity. However, before she could protest, Naruto had dashed over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.  
"Naruto!" she shrieked, desperately trying to get away from him. The boy stupidly swung her around twice, then set her down. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed the massive amount of blush on Sakura's cheeks, and he looked at her questioningly.  
"Neh? Sakura-chan?" he asked, but then suddenly blushed for himself. He had finally noticed the fact that Sakura was shirtless, and he quickly shoved away from her and looked away, stifling a quick nosebleed.  
"Naruto..." hissed Sasuke and Sakura at once, both blushing insanely.  
'What were you two doing?!" cried Naruto, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
* * *  
  
If you lived anywhere near Uchiha Sasuke, you would have heard the sound of shattering glass, a muffled yell, and maybe- if you had been looking out of your window- seen a strange orange blur fly through the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Sasuke covered the shattered glass with his shirt, so that no one would get hurt until it was fixed. He turned back to Sakura, who was now standing in the kitchen, brushing off her hands. She looked at him, he looked at her. Sakura leaned against the wall of the living room, quite satisfied that their 'pest control' problem was over.  
"Now, where were we?" asked Sasuke, pinning her to the wall before quickly covering her lips with his. 


	14. Lemon Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
Sorry 'bout the lack of updates, but this was just so awkward I couldn't help myself. Oh yeah- don't like lemon, skip the chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, where were we?" asked Sasuke, pinning her to the wall before quickly covering her lips with his. The raven-haired boy's hands roamed up and down the girl's sides and legs rapidly, making her nerves tingle insatiably. The cherry-blossom ninja brought her arms up over Sasuke's shoulders, resting on the back of his head and preventing him from leaving.  
  
Sasuke's tongue briefly flicked over Sakura's lips, begging entrance. Sakura parted her lips slightly, granting him access and deepening the kiss. The boy's hands stilled on her hips, fidgeting lightly with the waist of her pants as they kissed with newfound passion.  
  
"Sasuke..." Sakura breathed softly as her lover's lips left her own and trailed down her jaw line and to her neck, leaving tiny bite marks in its wake. His hands lifted up to her shoulders, gently pushing Sakura downwards towards the floor. The girl hardly put up a fight as she gasped for breath.  
  
A quick gasp caught in Sakura's throat as Sasuke's hands moved to her chest, gently fondling them through the lacy material of her bra. She was now sitting up against the wall, Sasuke perched over her as he delivered his little love bites to her throat. Her hands groped desperately at his back, having left their position in his hair.  
  
Sasuke's lips trailed even lower down to the little groove at the base of Sakura's neck, pausing just for a moment as Sasuke looked up at Sakura, who was gasping for breath, her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"I do love you, Sakura, if you have any doubts," he whispered in her ear before gazing at her bright eyes. She stared steadily back at him, her breath labored with passion.  
  
"I know," she whispered back, her voice slightly raspy.  
  
'I'm doing this to her? Her eyes are lit up for me,' Sasuke thought as he gazed steadily at her, his hands still underneath her bra straps. 'I'm the one she loves. Hell, I guess that this is what we both want.' Sasuke lowered his lips back down to Sakura's collarbone, and trailed down to the gap in between her breasts. His hands quickly zipped around to her back and managed to unclasp the unwanted garment, throwing it away across the floor. His hands now fondled her chest playfully, drawing harsh gasps from Sakura as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." she rasped, her hands hanging at her sides as she allowed him as he wished. Sasuke smirked up at her as his hands continued their downward path and stopped at her white pants for a mere second. Before Sakura quite new it, the button was undone and the zipper had been pulled down completely. It was quick work for Sasuke to pull them down and off of her, leaving her legs bare beneath him.  
  
Sasuke then realized that he was still half-dressed. He raised his lips up to Sakura's, starting another passionate kiss as he made work of his own white shorts. He flung them carelessly away along with his boxers, which fell among the other discarded garments. His fingers only played with her lacy white panties for a moment before lowering them around her ankles, and Sakura kicked them away herself. Using his knees, Sasuke pried Sakura's thighs apart and positioned his hardened member at her entrance.  
  
Sakura seemed hesitant in her kisses for a moment as they both perched there, naked, in Sasuke's house. Sasuke sensed it.  
  
"Sakura, do you love me?" Sasuke asked quickly, breaking their kiss.  
  
"Of course!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Then don't worry about a thing- it will all be alright," he said, positioning his hands on her shoulders forcefully and thrusting himself into her. Sakura gritted her teeth together as her eyes screwed shut, tiny tears forming around the edges of her eyes. Her breath came out in a low hiss, her nails digging into Sasuke's back.  
  
Sasuke pulled out of Sakura, then thrust in again. The pounding in and out of Sakura slowly sped up, both nearing their sexual climaxes. Sasuke's teeth were grit as waves of pain and pleasure soared through his body.  
  
"I- love- you- Sakura!" he hissed loudly as he pounded in and out of her. Her nails had dug into his back painfully, on the verge of drawing blood. Sasuke could already see small bruises forming beneath his fingers as he pinned Sakura's quivered body down. Suddenly, they both reached the height of their encounter.  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sasuke pulled out of Sakura one last time, falling down on the floor next to her. They both lay there for several moments, gasping for breath and trying to calm their nerves. Sakura rolled over to face Sasuke. He held out his arms as he lay there, beckoning for her tom come to him. She smiled tiredly and snuggled up close to him, their bodies curled up together. Sakura's head rested on Sasuke's chest, her arms curled up against him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, his lips resting on her forehead.  
  
"I love you so much, Sakura," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," breathed Sakura. They simply lay there, the only sound being the rhythm of sudden rain on the roof and the heavy breaths emitted from them both.  
  
It didn't take Sakura long to fall asleep, an angel in Sasuke's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Ah!! So embarrassed... but I hope that it was better than the one in Forbidden Fruit! I'm trying to keep track of how my writing skills improve, hence... NO FLAMING!!!! I'm embarrassed and angry at myself enough already. 


	15. End Story Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!  
  
AN: Sorry about the lack of updates! Writers block... Oh yeah- other things! I'm gonna have a large plot twist soon, so bear with me *cough cough Itachi cough cough*! And if anyone knows what the suffix 'maru' means (as in Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Orochimaru, etc.), let me know! I'll make a special shout-out to you! (As if anyone really cares :P) And I am taking suggestions for the story!!  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura awoke in Sasuke's bed, next to the raven-haired boy himself. He lay on his side, facing her, one arm draped over her shoulders. His tousled *sexy-looking* hair was strewn in front of his face. Sakura couldn't hold herself back- she looked under to sheets. He was wearing his usual black boxers again.  
'He must have carried me up...' thought Sakura, blushing at the memory of the previous day. She looked down at herself- and blushed even harder. She was without garment. Silently, she jumped out of bed and tore open her suitcase, quickly dressing herself. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when a sudden noise startled her.  
"Awake already?" Sasuke said. Sakura whirled around, dropping her hairbrush in the process. Her beloved boy was propped up on his elbow, staring at her in his usual, creepy way. However, he had on that sexy smirk of his, too.  
"Heh," Sakura squeaked, the blush returning to her cheeks as she bent down to retrieve her hairbrush. "Yeah." She continued brushing her hair as long as she could, until the feeling of his gaze upon her became too much.  
"What?" she whined, turning back to him. "You're making me nervous by staring at me!"  
"I wonder why," Sasuke said in his typical cold tone. Sakura sighed and threw her brush back into her suitcase, and turned for the door.  
"I'm gonna make something to eat. You can stick around in bed, I'll bring something up to you," Sakura said, resting a hand on the doorframe. She had taken only a half-step before she felt her wrist being violently jerked back. Sasuke pulled her by her wrist over to him, holding her tightly against him. Sakura's eyes were wide with shock. "Stay for a while. Stay in bed for a little longer," he said, his masculinity torturing Sakura' senses with their wiles.  
"No, Sasuke-kun, I have to do some shopping as well. I need to get going," she sighed, pulling away from Sasuke, leaving him standing there. She waltzed out the door and down to the kitchen, and reappeared a moment later with Sasuke's breakfast. She set it down on the bedside table and planted a little kiss on Sasuke's forehead, then walked out of the house.  
Sasuke sat back in bed, his breakfast eaten and body satisfied. He felt like a new man (O_O), alive- and maybe, for the first time ever- truly happy.  
But his newfound peace would only last a moment. The chakra which he had sensed long before, but had ignored, now emanated around the room. Sasuke saw something black at the window, and blinked in shock- but the blink nearly cost him his life. The figure, in that split second, had entered the room and grabbed Sasuke's wrists before the boy could reach for his kunai under his pillow. Sasuke glared up at the figure, his hatred obvious in his eyes.  
"Hello, little brother- I hope you are comfortable," Itachi said with a cold, icy smile.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm gonna end part 2 of my series here. Next- Wishing for Twilight!!! When Itachi shows back up, how will Sakura and Sasuke ever manage???  
  
YEAH!!! AND YOU GUYS GET TO VOTE!!!! Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke triangle or Sasuke/Sakura? VOTE OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE!!!!! HISSSSSS!!! 


End file.
